


Night and Day

by Ysilme



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Art, Drawing, Gen, Traditional Art, path: purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10076819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysilme/pseuds/Ysilme
Summary: The sun and the moon joined together





	

**Author's Note:**

> Traditional drawing with coloured pencils on Bristol paper. This image isn't a fanart in the classic sense, but was created as background image for the [gameboard](http://b2mem.livejournal.com/409142.html) of the B2MeM 2017 event with the theme _Night and Day_. The inspiration came from a remembered illustration of a children's song book of my childhood, although the motif is very common.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Day  & Night (purple path)

**Night and Day**

 

[ ](http://winterwitch.de/galerie/artwork/art/Gameboard_for_b2mem2017.jpg)

 (click on image for larger size)


End file.
